Forgotten Buddha
by Hermie Nevi
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN- will post new version soon. The Saiyuki boys get waylaid by an unusual set of villians in the western from hell. Yaoi, with various pairings hence the angst .X-over with YuYuHakusho
1. Forgotten Buddha One

This is just a general disclaimer..don't own them,wish we did…no money being made on this

Warning: This is a multi chapter story and it will be getting very Yaoi.  It is also a crossover with YuYu Hakusho…at various times you will see various pairings, what we can tell you is Hakkai and Goyjo are already together and Sanzo will have to work out where his heart lies…

Before anyone accuses us of writing OOC let us assure that we've seen every episode and we like the way we write our guys…and we believe a character is not worth writing if they are not complex.  These are some complex guys.  Sanzo in particular doesn't know his own heart and that makes him a very volatile not always predictable character…so if you like your Saiyuki full of drama, romance and complexity read on…

Forgotten Buddha-Chapter One

"Though I doubt you're comfortable with my proposition, I'm sure you see you aren't in a position to refuse."  The dark figure stepped into Cho Hakkai's line of sight. There was no mistaking who or what he was and even less of a reason to doubt the validity of the man's claims.

          Only a Sanzo priest could possess and use the powerful Daitzuian scripture and as Cho was frozen to the spot in spite of the fact he'd removed a limiter to fight back, he couldn't argue with the man's ability either.

          What he'd just been told was not to be believed.  Yes, he'd known of the existence of a scripture that could drive humans to act as vicious as demons if the hatred they possessed ran deep enough within them, but to say there was evidence that young Kouryou had killed his Master due to the power of that scripture and beyond that that Sanzo could now be held responsible because it was his fault that as a child he couldn't break the scriptures hold on him was shocking.  He would be tried and as Buddhists don't kill per say, the penalty would be a severe lifetime sentence locked in an inner sanctum of a remote temple to repent.  Imprisoned.  Alone.  Unless, Hakkai agreed to this man's terms. 

          _Stall for time, Cho Hakkai_.  He thought, watching the man.  "It isn't an easy choice, you realize."  _Sanzo is bound to notice how long I've been gone.  He'll come for me.  Eventually. I hope_.  "And, I'm not entirely clear on what you want from me."

          _Maybe, though, I'm making this harder than it has to be.  I f Sanzo were imprisoned, then this journey would be over and I could return to the life I was starting to enjoy.  Return to a place where the wounds of my heart can heal._

          Hakkai blinked in surprise.  How could he even consider betraying Sanzo?  The limiter cuff.  It had to be the evil that was affecting all youkai.  Without the protection of the limiter, he was vulnerable.

          "It's two in the morning and unless you make it a habit of sleeping in the same bed together I doubt he'll miss you until his pet monkey wakes up begging to be fed. Surprised, trust me, Hakkai I've done my homework.  The terms are simple I've gotten in some trouble and I need your fours' skills to get me out of it and well if you die in the process, I'll be the last Sanzo priest inheriting all five scriptures.  I could rule heaven and earth.  If we go the other route and they lock Genjo Sanzo away, I'll just have to go through the process of getting rid of his successor.  So you see, it's easier and more fun this way."  He ran a gaunt hand through Hakkai's hair. "Oh, don't look so sour, you have a fighting chance…you just have to do everything I say.  Starting with bringing me Goyjo's scythe, Goku's Nyouibou, and Sanzo's banishing gun and Maitan scripture, then simply convince them it's your ass on the line…they are loyal to a fault, I know that, and get them to finish the tasks I communicate to you.  Simple, really."

          "Hmm.  That all?"  Hakkai frowned.  "Loyalty is a funny thing.  You could be surprised…And you of course realize they'll all turn on me in a second if they've lost their weapons and prize possessions and I'm the only one left unburgled."

          "It's a little hard to steal chi, my sly demon friend.  However, I have a nice little pen, well it's more like a small cage, for your little beastie. so you will lose something too.  That is, unless you want to see your monk friend penned instead."  The Sanzo priest reached up and replaced Hakkai's limiter, stepped back and let the scripture release him.

          Hakkai slanted a glance at the Sanzo monk.  "Like I said, loyalty is a funny thing."  He glanced up at the sky, and spoke again.  "Give me until tomorrow, dawn, and you'll get what you need."

          "Then here are your first instructions, there is a part of Shangri-La, about three miles north of where you were originally headed that is like another world.  Demons run amok but with amazing organization.  The people fight back by basically kidnapping able-bodied travelers and forcing them to become well…deputies.  It's how I lost my party and barely escaped with my life.  The demons love the game and allow the deputies only four simple weapons.  A six-shooter, a bullwhip, a lasso, and throwing Knives.  Guess who just got recruited?"

          "Right.  Anything else.  I've got quite a task ahead of me.  Dislodging Sanzo's scripture from his shoulders will take hours itself.  "Hakkai's mind was reeling through about a dozen different ways to strip Sanzo of his weapons.

          "Best get to it, then.  Oh, and should you decide not to accept your new positions. I'll make sure you lose everything dear to you.  And I mean everything.  Now go."

          Taking a long drag on what he regretted was the last cigarette in the pack, Genjo Sanzo rested against the wall of the inn they'd stopped at.  Seeing that Hakkai had gone for a morning stroll leaving Hakaryu sleeping peacefully on the windowsill and knowing Goyjo and Goku would try to sleep in after the feast they'd managed to acquire the night before, he felt he could enjoy a few moments of fresh air and peace.  Not that he was big on peaceful repose, it was sort of boring.  Boredom ceased as he heard a demon not so good with stealth approach.  He rolled his eyes and set a hand on his banishing gun.  Glide jumping out of the way as the demon tried to ambush him.  Amused, he pointed the barrel at the inept demon.

          "Bad idea on two accounts.  One, I haven't finished my cigarette yet.  Two, I am not a morning person.  I'd shoot anybody at this hour."

          A gunshot and…no more demon.  Sanzo went back to his cigarette.

          "Even the bearer of good fortune in the earthly form of a fresh pack of cigarettes?"  Hakkai asked, rounding the corner, soft smile in place.  He tossed the cigarettes in Sanzo's direction, not stopping on his way to the door of the inn.

          "You're just lucky that damned smile's accompanied by these," Sanzo said, holding up the cigarettes.  "Or, I'd ice you on principal.  NO one should be as chipper as you at seven am."  He promptly ignored his own half-smile.

          "And no self-respecting monk says chipper, no matter what time of day it is."  Hakkai responded as he ducked inside.  He paused and stuck his head out.  "I was kept up most of the night, so I'm going to try to catch a quick nap before you start herding us westward."

          "This isn't a field trip, Hakkai, if you can fit pleasure in with our schedule, that's fine.  But we're still leaving by nine, so make your nap count."  Sanzo said in annoyance.  Did everyone go and spend the night with Buddha knew who except him?  Well, not Goku anyway, his snoring was always present.  But Hakkai and Goyjo… 

          Hakkai headed upstairs, knowing he'd pissed Sanzo off.  And knowing the monk, he wouldn't let Hakkai forget it all day.  Good.  That would provide him the cover he'd need to be missing tonight.  And hopefully, keep Sanzo from noticing the slight change in direction they'd be taking today.


	2. Forgotten Buddha Two

As ten-thirty approached Sanzo decided he'd been too lenient already.  He strolled in and kicked Goyjo and Hakkai's beds and swatted Goku with his fan.  "C'mon you lazy asses, we'll already be chasing daylight if we leave right now."

          "Ow! Dammit Sanzo! That hurts! Goku sat up, rubbing his head.  "Hey, Sanzo, I'm hungry."

          "Yeah well you should have thought of that before you overslept.  Sorry, monkey, no time for breakfast."  Hakkai hadn't moved though usually the slightest movement roused him.  "Hakkai!"  Sanzo whispered loudly near his ear with the limiters, "Dream about your boyfriend on your own time."

          Hakkai's eyes suddenly opened, and he edged away from Sanzo, his over sensitivity about his ear cuff showing.  "Sorry…Guess I was at the good part."  He stretched, yawning.  "Just give me ten minutes to shower."

          "You have five."  Sanzo folded his arms and turned sharply away.  "Here, Goku," he threw a large meat bun he had stashed away in his robe.  Before he left the room, he added, "And you, water sprite, you should probably stroke that a little faster or you won't be ready in five either."

          "Bite it, priest.  Hey, no fair Hakkai!  I had dibs on the shower!"  Goyjo complained as he rolled out of bed.

          "We can share," Hakkai said loud enough for Sanzo to hear.  "I need my back washed, anyway."

          Sanzo's back stiffened.  "Four and counting."  He said through clenched teeth as he went to make final preparations.

          Goyjo looked slightly tempted, and then shook his head.  "No way.  I'll just air out in the jeep."

          "Ah, gross," Goku muttered as he left to join Sanzo.  And maybe score another meat bun.

          Sanzo was already sitting in his place in the jeep, hand holding out another meat bun for Goku.  This journey seemed endless, and even with constant companionship he was tiring of the loneliness.  The other three had a camaraderie that he couldn't join, like a secret handshake they wouldn't teach him.  Okay maybe that was because if they did he'd slap their hands away.  But still, they didn't try that hard.  "Fuck it, the last thing I need is something sacred I can't protect.  I don't need to be part of that club."  He muttered to the jeep who chirped back an argument.  "Who asked you?"

          "Thank you, Sanzo!"  Goku took the meat bun and grinned up at him before crawling into the back and starting on the bun.  "Hey Sanzo…you seem extra cranky today…I'm sorry I overslept…"

          "Whatever."  Sanzo grumbled.  "It doesn't matter."

          "Mmm…Okay.  Do you have any more meat buns?"  Goku asked hopefully as he leaned over Sanzo's shoulder.

          "Goku what have I told you about eating in the jeep?"  Hakkai gently reprimanded, pulling his shirt on as he bounded to the jeep, hair dripping from the shower, and Goyjo trailing after, trying to light a cigarette that kept getting splattered by Hakkai's hair.

          "Can we just get going?"  Sanzo ducked as he too got splattered as Hakkai got in the jeep.  "It's the village of Tshunran next, isn't it?  Good, I've heard demons aren't fond of it so we might even rest up a few days there if no one objects.  There's also a temple a little off to the south where I'm going to attempt contact with the aspects."

          "Right…And I heard there's a great tavern loaded with hot babes and cold liquor."  Goyjo threw in.  "So step on it, dragon."

          "Good to see we've got all our priorities straight.  Meat bun, anyone?" Sanzo seemed to have an endless supply hidden away.

          Hakkai grabbed it out of Goku's hand.  "Thanks, I'm famished."

          Goku just stared, completely shocked.  Hakkai stared straight ahead, careful to only subtly alter the direction of the jeep as they left boundaries of the town.  He figured he'd put on enough of the raging dick act, and settled in, ready to just enjoy the ride, knowing they'd never make it to their destination before nightfall.  Hopefully, his plan would work.

          "God, you stink!  Go sit over there!"  Goku said, through a mouthful of the bread and broth Hakkai had just handed him.  He glared at Goyjo who had decided to sit on the rock next to his.

          "Where exactly, you frickin ape?  On the cactus?"  Goyjo snapped back.

          "Well, you'll get your thrill for the night, you perv!"

          "Stop it, both of you.  Can't we just eat in peace?"  Sanzo's mood had not improved throughout the afternoon.  He'd hardly spoke to Hakkai and since that was usually what kept his mood light, well as light as it got, he was very irritable.  He purposely made no mention of how good the food was nor did he make any wisecracks during the meal.

          "Yeah, boys," Hakkai smiled his usual sweet smile.  "Eat up.  It'll be bedtime before we know it."  For some sooner than others, he added silently.  The bread they were all devouring had an herb in it that would make most youkai sleep like babies for a few hours.  He wasn't sure if it would work on Sanzo but he had a back up plan.  Not that he was entirely sure about that either.

          Sanzo grumbled but took a second helping of both soup and bread.  "Goku, leave some for the rest of us.  That's, like, your second loaf and third bowl of soup."  Even yelling at Goku wasn't fun today.  Maybe he needed another cigarette.  He pulled out his pack but remembering how he got it this morning, he stuffed it away.  He raised an open hand.  "Goku.  Beer.  Now."

          "Kay, " Goku, stuffing the bread in his mouth, jumped up and went for the cooler.

          "Get me one, too."  Goyjo called after him.

          "Get your own!"  Goku replied, handing Sanzo his beer.

          Grumbling, Goyjo stood to do just that.  "Hey, goddammit, monkey!  You gave the priest the last one!"

          Sanzo quickly enjoyed swallowing down the last of his beer with no apology to Goyjo.  "Break time's over, kids.  I think we have company."

          "Fuck," Hakkai muttered, setting his bowl aside.  The herb would be kicking in soon.  Now was not the time for a demon attack.

          "Aw, man," Goyjo said standing and lighting a cigarette.  "Guess we'll have to share dessert."

          Sanzo stood walking towards the approaching mob.  "You really need to discuss timing with your boss.  I mean it's not like I come in, brandishing my gun and proceed to wipe you out while you're eating dinner.  Though I'm thinking of starting…" he leaned on his hand looking thoughtful.  'And you really should regroup, the four of us can take you out easy."  He turned back looking directly at Goku.  "That is if some of us would pause in the act of devouring everything in sight, get up off our asses and help."

          "I'm coming!"  Goku assured him, polishing off his soup.  "Geez…I'm a growing boy, you know."  

          "Yeah, Is that today's excuse?"  Goyjo asked, brandishing his scythe.

          "They appear about forty strong, but I sense most of them don't possess a lot of youjitsu or intelligence."  Sanzo said as he dropkicked the first demon that rushed him.  'Yeah, they're pretty stupid."

          "Good," Hakkai leapt forward and began firing chi energy in a wide band.  He had to take out as many as he could before the herbs started working.

          Goku, who'd leapt into the thick of the demons, swinging Nyouibou, fell over with no warning.

          Too late, Hakkai thought, as he jumped up, firing energy bolts at the youkai closing in on Goku.

          "Goku?" Sanzo, gun blazing, tried to clear out as many as he could as he rushed to see what felled Goku.  "Shit, now is not the time to take a nap.  There's another bunch hanging back, get the fuck up!"  One of the demons got bold enough to try to knock his gun out of his hand by biting his arm.  "You've got to be kidding me."  He shot three in his way while he tried to shake off the other one.

          The crescent shaped blade, trailing its chain, whipped by hitting the demon on Sanzo's arm, and wiping out the good dozen between Sanzo and Goku.  Goyjo landed next to Sanzo.  His cigarette still in his mouth.  "Check on the monkey.  Quick though, these guys aren't slowing down,"

          Sanzo knelt down his gun set next to him on the sand forgotten fearing the worst.  He breathed easier.  "He's out.  But he's breathing."  He grabbed up his gun and stood up.  Maybe a little too fast, he was seeing double.  Too risky to shoot with double vision, he might hit Goyjo or Hakkai.  He rubbed his eyes and elbowed the one or was it two demons that had tried to knock him down.  "Watch out, guys, I may just have to start shooting at anything that approaches.  I can't really see to target accurately."  He tried to sound maniacal.  "So I'm just going to blow everything in my view away!"

          "Shit," Goyjo said, just before he collapsed himself.

          Not good.  Hakkai flipped backwards, landing in a crouch next to Sanzo.  "Don't shoot me, Sanzo.  But I think I have a plan."  He snaked an arm around Sanzo's waist, and put his palm against the small of Sanzo's back.  A short blast of chi energy should stun him long enough for Hakkai to see if his hunch was right.

          Sanzo went limp against Hakkai wondering who or what hit him.  The Banishing Gun fell heavy and nearly crowned Goku as it fell so close to his head.  Still conscious though weak from the herb's effects, Sanzo warned the only member from his party left standing, "Hakkai, I can't even remain upright.  These demons they're putting us to sleep or something.  Draining our energy at least."

          "I know, Sanzo,' Hakkai lay Sanzo down to Goku and picked up the Banishing Gun, "I know you're here," Hakkai muttered as he looked around.  "But where?"

          Sanzo with one last attempt to stay conscious gabbed meekly at Cho's sash, "Use your chi to heal me, you moron, before it's…" His arm couldn't maintain any muscle control and swirling blackness swallowed him.

          "I'm sorry, Sanzo," Hakkai said standing.  "But it'll be better if you're not able to see what I have to do."  Hakkai pocketed one of his limiters, and looked around, scanning for the evil Sanzo monk.

          No sign of the evil Sanzo just a growing number of happy victorious demons and a fiery wind coming to circle around the slumbering party that could only mean one thing…

          "Kougaaji." Hakkai whispered, hopefully, as he pointed the banishing gun, hand shaking, at the nearest demons.

          Strolling in, bemused, came the great demon lord's son.  "You guys are getting sloppy.  I can't believe this sad excuse for a demon army—no, they aren't mine—managed to subdue three of the great Sanzo party."  The fiery circles were keeping the demons at bay.

          "It wasn't those losers, trust me," Hakkai said smiling.  "But perhaps, we could get into the whole story another time?"

          "Yeah, well you want to wake sleeping beauty there.  I need to ask him a question.  Trust me, those guys have all run home if they haven't been fried by now."  Kougaaji put an impatient hand on his tightly clad hip his bracelets jangling as he moved.

          Hakkai shrugged, "I'll try."  But, he added silently, I don't know how long I have.  He shook Sanzo, knowing it was no use.  Not this soon.  "Sanzo, we have company."

          "It's odd Hakkai, but you seem less than concerned for your companions."  The demon observed reaching in and sliding a sharp claw nail across Sanzo's face.  'Why is that, I wonder.  He really is out.  Well, guess I'm on my own.  When he wakes up you might want to ask him if he knows anything about an evil Sanzo priest I'm looking for…either to recruit or remove."

          "Sure," Hakkai nodded, replacing his ear cuff.  "And Kougaaji…thank you."

          "Uh huh.  Look, I want to beat you four in a fair fight.  And watch out for this guy, he's got two scriptures now, the Diatan which he stole and the Daitzian, which causes humans to go berserk, that one was entrusted to him years ago.  Later, then."  Kougaaji left much quieter than he entered.

          "Fabulous."  Hakkai muttered, sitting in the center of his sleeping friends, "Wonder if I can back out now…" He stroked Sanzo's head then Goyjo's and Goku's.  "I'm so sorry, guys."  Hakkai tucked the banishing gun in his waistband, and picked up Nyouibou and Goyjo's scythe, both lying on the ground next to their owners.  

          It took some fancy maneuvering, and he ended up tearing Sanzo's robes, but he freed the scripture, rolling it up.

          I feel like such a sleaze, Hakkai thought as he walked away from his friends, calling out to Hakaryu.

          "Monk!"  Hakkai called out once he was what he considered a safe distance from the others.  "Monk, I have what you asked for!"      


	3. Forgotten Buddha Three

          "This is so dull," the blonde man shed his dark duster jacket, and flopped down on the couch.  He looked over at the shorter man who was pouring himself a drink.  "When will we get to play with something worthwhile?"

          "Soon enough.  The Buddhist only has one more day before his life is forfeit.

          "But what if he finds replacements?"  The blonde asked.

          A knock sounded.  A secret nervous knock.

          "What?" the short man called.

          The evil Sanzo opened the door looking a bit more worn and definitely a lot less sinister than when he accosted Hakkai.  He got down on one knee.  "I have done as you requested.  Four replacements.  All strong with different strengths.  Being stripped of their weapons as we speak.  And," he looked directly into the small man's eyes before casting his eyes down, "they are all beautiful, worthy playthings."

          "Unlike your party," the blonde muttered, standing and moving to pour himself a drink.

          The dark-haired man nodded.  "Once we confirm what you say, then you and what remains of your party will be free."  He turned to the blonde.  "Happy now, Suzaku?"  He moved and stood behind the demon, putting an arm around his waist.

          "Maybe, we'll see."

          "Hiei, theirs is more that might interest you.  One is human but that is not the best part, the other three are demons who choose to side with humans."  Sanzo groveled hoping his tormentors would be pleased.  "Your least favorite kind of demon to suffer to live."

          "Well, perhaps it was wise to keep you alive," A third voice joined in the taunting of the monk.  From a doorway behind the evil Sanzo, a white-haired demon entered, golden eyes taking in everything.

          "You're back, Yoko."  Hiei said, smiling.  Well, smirking less sinisterly, anyway.

          "Yes," the tall demon threw himself down on a low cushioned lounge.  He writhed around until he shed his mid-length plum jacket.  "It's frightfully dull around here," He flicked his golden eyes to the monk.  "You had better not be lying, High Priest Hatsu Sanzo…I hate being lied to."  Yoko narrowed his eyes.

          "It's not a lie, send a scout, they should be less than a mile outside the southern border," the priest stood timidly, "Now if you have no further need of me I'll be on my way.  I have other enemies who could come for me at any moment.  Enjoy your sick games and pray I never come across you when I'm at full power the outcome might be much different.'  He headed for the door too frightened to look back.

          "Remember, Priest," Yoko said to his back.  "I can smell a monk from miles away.  You can't run far or fast enough."

          "Oh good god," Suzaku muttered, just before downing his drink.  "You should teach your pet some manners, Hiei."

          Hiei gave Yoko a look Suzaku couldn't read.  "Don't think I haven't tried," the ninja-demon muttered, "Repeatedly."

          Hatsu made a mental note of the unrest in Hiei's band of comrades.  It could point out a sore spot he could use to get even with them all.  He'd lost the one thing he could not bear to lose to their little game and wouldn't forgive or forget easily.  He slipped out the door and headed in the direction he'd led Hakkai to take.

          Clouds of dust from far off told him the villagers had already become aware of Sanzo's group and were on their way to welcome their new saviors.  He'd better move faster.

          "Onyx." He called out.  A mid-sized black-scaled dragon appeared and settled beside him.  He grabbed a tuft of fur and climbed on directing the dragon to where he needed to go.

          Hakkai sat on the ground.  Hakaryu chasing a cricket nearby.  He stared at the objects laid out in front of him.  They were most likely the most prized possessions of his friends.  He was a sleaze of the worst kind.  But, maybe they'd understand if they knew.  If he could say how awful it would be to lose Sanzo to the imprisonment of the temple.  But, he couldn't say.  He wasn't brave enough.

          Leaving Onyx a safe distance away, the evil Sanzo priest approached Hakkai dragging along several wooden boxes engraved with runes.  "Wasn't as difficult as you thought I see."

          "Circumstances were in your favor," Hakkai replied, not bothering to stand.  He called Hakaryu to him, and nuzzled the dragon affectionately.  "Hakaryu, I want you to go with this nice monk, and behave yourself for a little while.  Okay?"  Hakaryu chirped, nipped Hakkai's ear then flew up to perch on the monk's shoulder, singing happily.  "Be kind to him.  He's just a baby."

          "Hmmm."  Hatsu brought the first box over and opened it.  It was layered in a soft silken reminiscent of a coffin.  "If you would set Nyouibou in here, it's enchanted so when Goku calls it to him it will not be able to respond."  He pointed to the next box.  "We'll do the same for Goyjo's scythe.  We can't be too careful."

          "Right," Hakkai did as he asked, looking a bit ill as he did so.

          The monk triple locked the two cases.  "Good.  Good."  He pulled a gilded scroll holder out of his robe and threw it to Hakkai.  "You know what to do."

          Sanzo stirred in his sleep rolling towards Hakkai, his hand fell on the scripture.  "It's only paper but you've made it so much more."  He spoke to the phantoms of his dream memories.  "There is a wisdom I can not understand in your ways, a wisdom I can believe in.  You, I will choose to trust."  Young Kouryou speaking to his master but the words could have been a message to Hakkai.

          "Right," Hakkai gently lifted Sanzo's hand from the scripture.  "You've never been good at seeing the true hearts of those around you, my friend."  Hakkai whispered to the sleeping Sanzo.  "There.  Now go.  They'll wake soon."

          "Ah...ah...ah," the monk admonished.  "One more thing."  He pointed to the banishing gun.  "I want a complete set."

          Hakkai lifted the gun, barrel pointed at the monk.  It'd be so easy…so very easy.  "Here."  He tossed the gun to the monk.  "Happy now?"

          Unconcerned, the monk dumped the bullets out all over the desert floor and stuffed the gun in his robes.  Blowing sand quickly buried them.  "Ecstatic.  Good luck then you'll need it.  The welcoming committee has already started out."  He left dragging away the most sacred things Hakkai's companions owned, chuckling.

          "Fabulous," Hakkai muttered.  "Sanzo?"  He poked the monk, who was nearly lying in his lap.  "You awake?"  He looked to the other two.  "Goyjo?  Goku?"  Good, he thought, tearing his sash off, and popping one of the clasps on his shirt.  Rubbing dirt on his clothes and face, and tearing a few holes in his pants and shirt Hakkai lay down next to Sanzo.  "God, I sicken myself."

          "Well they seem to be taken a nap but other than that I think they'll do."  An older man with a bushy moustache was poking Hakkai with a stick.  Several wagons of townsfolk waited for his assessment.  "You there, wake up."

          Hakkai cracked one green eye open.  "Is that necessary?"

          Goku was stirring.  "Mmm…breakfast?"

          "Which one of you young'uns is the leader?"  The older man said congenially.  "Ma!  Ma!  Get out here and meet these nice boys."

          "Leader?"  Goku looked about, slightly confused.  "I guess that'd be Sanzo."

          "Aw, fuck me.  I woke up in Mayberry."  Goyjo muttered, rubbing his head as he sat up.

          "Which one of you is Sanyo then."  Another wiry old man with a cane asked.  "If it'd be that one there."  Sanzo was still sleeping.  "Then we'll have to settle for whichever of y'all's willin to make a tiny teeny decision."

          "Being?" Hakkai slowly stood.

          "Well you see we've got a mighty big problem, Mister.  And we need to ask for your help."  As the man talked, Ma approached the other three.  "Aw, Pa, these'uns could use some of my corn bread and homemade strawberry jam."

          "Land sakes Ma, I'm tryin to ask these boys a question.  Now, which one of you is most indispensable to your group cause he can ride in the wagon while the rest of us walk."

          "Sanzo isn't awake yet, let's put him in the wagon," Hakkai spoke up before Goyjo could crawl into the wagon.

          "You heard him Ma, that one there, Sonya."

          Ma proceeded to pull out a strange looking badge and pin it on Sanzo's sleeping form.  Then the sweet little old woman pressed a button.  The small syringe that plunged into him brought Sanzo around.  "Sorry, honey.  But you've been deputized."

          "What the fuck!" Sanzo gasped grabbing his chest.

          Ma slapped his face.  "Such language."

          Sanzo grabbed her arm.  "Look, Granny, I don't know what farm you just walked in from but if I want to say fuck after someone stabs me, I will."  He was in rare spirits.  "Hakkai, did you use your chi energy to turn these demons into the tenants of a nursing home or am I just hallucinating?"

          "Nope, the demons are gone.  These folks just got here," Hakkai smiled, though he looked as though he were about to cry or scream.

          "Sanzo!"  Goku knelt in front of Sanzo.  "Are you ok Sanzo?  That looked like it really hurt…" He looked up at the woman.  "What did you do to Sanzo?!"

          "Here, sonny," she handed Goku a badge free of syringes.  "You want this if you don't want your friend to die."  Then she went and graciously gave one to Goyjo.  Walking up to the remaining member, "Hakkai, is it?  We'll you get this big shiny one because you're the new sheriff."

          "Oh, I got it."  Sanzo looked at Sheriff Hakkai.  "You set up Goku's birthday present early and we've all been transported to Frontiertown."  He stood up Goku in tow.  "Very sneaky."

          "Yeah, don't I wish."  Hakkai muttered.

          "What do you mean, if I don't want Sanzo to die?"  Goku's eyes were huge, and looked ready to spill over with tears.

          "Well, young man," the spindly geriatric began, 'when Bessie…Ma, here, gave him his badge…he was given a dose of a powerful poison.  Round about suppertime he'll start feeling weak…forget things…drop things…"

          Sanzo annoyed cut him off.  "Apparently they've infected me with the same disease they all have…and being senile can be deadly."

          "It's more serious than that if you don't ingest the antidote, you'll be dead before the rooster crows.  The only time the one and only bottle of antidote is available is when the time lock breaks at midnight.  Then you've got a fifteen-minute widow of opportunity to take it.  There's just enough poison pumping in your veins that even with the antidote it will start to multiply and by nightfall become deadly again."

          "So which one of you morons told them to prick me?" Sanzo looked from one to the other.

          Goku wrapped both arms around Sanzo's waist, and glared angrily at Hakkai, then the people, then back to Hakkai.  "We'll never be able to leave," he muttered, "Sanzo will be sick forever!"

          "Perhaps, but you'll be keeping us and our young'uns safe from the evil demon outlaws, and if ever truly beat them we'll research a way to cure him."  Pa said simply.

          "You jabbed him without knowing the cure?" Goyjo asked in disbelief.  "Good God, but you people are stupid."

          "Sanzo." Goku half-sobbed.

          The spindly man stepped forward, two little children behind him carrying items.  "Now we don't want you to be defenseless so here, these belonged to our last set of lawmen.  Sheriff, choose your weapon."


	4. Forgotten Buddha Four

          Hakkai reluctantly stepped forward and looked over the weapons.  They were just as the evil Sanzo had told him: a lasso, a six-shooter, a bullwhip, and a set of six throwing Knives.  He'd been thinking about this all day, and had decided who would be best suited for each.  He'd come to the conclusion he wasn't suited for any of them.  By process of elimination, he'd decided on the knives.

          Gathering them up, he gauged their weight and balance, not that it would help him particularly, but at least he didn't look totally incompetent.

          "These then," he said to the old man.

          "Alrighty, that's a good choice.  Them's antiques.  Some even say they have magic powers but I ain't never seen em glow like they say they do."  Pa moved over to Goyjo.  "Okay long hair, what'll it be?"

          Sanzo, though he hated the attention afforded him as a Sanzo priest was a bit put off at how the old man had passed him by.

          Goyjo passed over the gun without a second thought.  But the lasso and whip were going to be tough to choose between.  The lasso he could handle much like his scythe, which he then realized he could just use that.

          "No thanks, pops.  I've already got a…" He reached behind his back to call the scythe to his hand, only nothing happened.  "Hey, what the hell?"

          Shit, Hakkai thought, fingers shifting their grip on the knives.  Just in case.

          Sanzo raised a brow in amusement.  "Did someone waste a little too much youjitsu on getting those pretty things to come home with him?"  Thinking, of course, Goyjo couldn't summon his scythe because he'd wasted too much energy on the previous nights' many feasts.  "I'm sure it'll come back before the fighting starts if you pace yourself.  If not, once those 'demon outlaws' take a gaze here at this (he was speaking in a voice sarcastically mocking the townsfolk) they'll head for parts unknown."  He reached to display his own six-shooter…"Where the fuck is my gun?"  Then, a moment later,  "Hakkai, did you pick up my gun?"

          Hakkai shook his head, but before he could speak, Goku cried out, "Sanzo!  I can't summon Nyouibou!"  He was at Sanzo's side pulling on his sleeve in a moment.  "Sanzo…" Goku looked up at the monk with golden brown eyes wide, trusting he would know what to do.  

          "What?"  Sanzo put a protective hand on Goku's head.  "That's impossible."  Not weak from the poison yet, he took a few steps towards the old man threateningly, Goku behind his sleeve.  "I don't know what's going on here but I know not just anyone could harness the power of Nyouibou.  Whatever you are, demon or evil human, you should be aware this parchment scroll I wear around my neck does more than display Buddha's cheerful sayings."

          "Boy, you'd best sit down or you'll be inviting that poison to work a sight quicker."  Pa stood his ground and pushed a finger in Sanzo's chest.  "And all I see around your neck is a tattered collar."

          "You're mistaken.  I fell with it still attached and not in use…and as I'm not dead…it would require a great deal of youjitsu for someone to take it from me as I wouldn't give it up very easily.  The only other way I could lose it is if someone I trusted tore it off."  He reached to touch it sure it would be there while saying,  "And I only trust three beings in this whole world and none of them would…the scripture!  The scripture, it's gone!" He looked to Goku, Goyjo, and then Hakkai.  "How could it be gone?"

          Goyjo paled, cigarette very nearly falling from his mouth.  Goku's eyes widened even farther.

          "You!"  Sanzo turned on Goyjo so fast Goku might have been knocked down if he'd been remotely caught off-guard.  "How could you?  You decide to side with your big brother?  Sure you can't summon your scythe, yeah right, you fucker, you set me up!"  Sanzo sent a nasty kick the water sprite's way.  "You're demon scum like all the rest."  The monk was out of control.  One of them had taken the scripture from him, a fact he could not begin to accept.  Anger was his only option and it wasn't pretty.

          "Me?"  Goyjo threw his cigarette down.  "Why the fuck would it be me, priest?"  He dodged Sanzo's kick fairly easily.  Kicks weren't the monk's strong suit.  But if he started throwing punches…  "What about your pet monkey?  He does turn into Ultimate evil at the slightest provocation!"

          As if switching tracks, Sanzo stared down Goku.  "So what is it, monkey?  Tired of me stopping you from killing everything in sight.  Or are you working with your old business partner?  You waste your time hating me…I freed you…but then maybe that's why you called out to me.  500 years is a long time to plot…maybe it was all a set up."

          He was too furious to move to attack.  "But if I knocked that crown off your head, you'd be nothing more than a thoughtless killer.  One good hit, Goku, and I can make that your destiny."

          Goku looked up at Sanzo from where he'd landed on his butt.  Tears formed, and he blinked rapidly to keep them from escaping.  "Sanzo," he muttered.  He scrambled to his feet and ran away from the man he'd always been able to run to.  Blindly into the woods, away from the hateful words.

          Hakkai looked away from Sanzo and turned to head after Goku.

          Watching Goku run away, Sanzo froze, then melted, "Wait, Goku, I didn't mean…" He ran after the both of them.  If it wasn't Goku or Goyjo then it had to be…but that was the craziest of all.  Hakkai knew everything.  

He knew Sanzo better than the others even the dark parts of his soul.

          Three years ago… 

          "So if you could run where would you go?"  The monk asked half-interested as he lit a cigarette and offered the green-eyed man one.  It was near dawn and as soon as Goku woke up they would be headed back towards the temple and Cho Gonou would know his fate.

          Cho Gonou shook his head at the cigarette, then thought better of it, and took one.  "I'm not sure…" He leaned forward to accept the light Sanzo offered.  'No, that's a lie… there's a place, near where I grew up, that's sacred to me.  I'd go there, I think."

          The only light came from a cloud covered moon and their cigarettes.  As Sanzo brought his to his mouth he said, "Care to leave it to game of chance?"

          "That depends on the game," Cho smiled slightly as he took a deep drag off his cigarette.

          Sanzo stood and finished off his cigarette while staring at the moon.  Walking away with his back to Cho Gonou, he spun around, his gun fixed on the murderer.  "Would you prefer I kill you?"

          Cho flicked the ashes off, and refused to meet Sanzo's eyes.  "Better you than a total stranger," he muttered.

Gun still pointed at Cho, Sanzo asked calmly, "Do you think you've got something to live for?  I ask myself that everyday sometimes the answer is that bundle of energy and hunger sleeping over there."  He'd decided, this was as good a night as any and Cho Gonou might as well be the kind (if captive) ear he could never find.  "But then I remember what happened the last time I lived for someone and it all seems so pointless.  If you can't live for yourself and only yourself, might as well hang it up.  You'll always be too weak, too small, too in love, too foolish to do what needs to be done when the time comes.  So, I'm asking you, Cho Gonou, can you live a selfish life or should I waste you here?"

Cho ran a hand through his hair and looked up at Sanzo.  "Damned strange question from a monk of your standing."  Cho shrugged.  "I guess I've become accustomed to living my life with only myself in mind…It's really sick how easy it is to hide that fact behind a pretty smile."

"Guess you'll live to see another day."  Sanzo said though he was pulling the hammer back getting ready to fire.  "And as I'm only a monk of my standing because the only person I have ever loved or trusted was murdered in front of me.  Died while I did nothing but cower, it's not so strange.  Pick a number, one through six."

Cho shrugged, his mind caught by Sanzo's revelation.  "Four's always good."

"Four, huh?  Ok, well I suppose you could have said six."  Sanzo lifted his gun to his temple.  "It's funny but ever since they gave me this, it's kept me sane.  One."  He pulled the trigger, "Guess that wasn't the chamber the bullet was in."

"Are you mad?" Cho asked, moving to Sanzo's side.  His hand covered the one Sanzo held the gun with.  "You're too beautiful to die this way."  Cho turned bright red as he realized what he said.

Sanzo pushed him away.  "Don't say that.  He thought I was beautiful, so much so he couldn't let the river take me.  Every one else knew.  They all whispered that Kouryou would be Komiyou's undoing.  Two."  Again the shot would have been point blank if it had gone off.  "You know, I know what you're thinking but this gun keeps me going.  I tempt fate, fate says keep going and I do.  But I always know if it gets too hard, or I get too weak I can load the bullet in the right chamber.  Three."  Sanzo had grimaced as if sure that's where the bullet was.  "Merciful goddess, not one of the first three?  C'mon that's 50/50.  Aren't you going to let me die tonight?"

"Perhaps you're missing the point entirely," Cho offered.  "It would be best, perhaps, if you turned the shot on me."  He reached up to remove the cuffs he wore on his left ear.  "Let me make the choice easier."  Each cuff relinquished more of his human form to the newly acquired demon one as he pulled them off.

'You're truly youkai.  I guess that legends true though I've killed my fair share of demons and I don't sprout pointed ears or fangs.  You don't scare me demon nor can I let you have this last bullet.  It's mine."  The gun backfired as Sanzo took the fourth shot and the bullet jammed.  "Should have stayed human, Cho.  This would have been hilarious."  He put away the gun.  "Well, another day as a fool it is."

The sun just starting to mingle with the night sky.  He took a step towards Cho Gonou, speaking in a language only demons could comprehend, "You have lost much but it is not your destiny to die here nor mine.  Fortune has made us her fools, sweet demon.  For what reason, I can not say but I will stand and speak for you if you come with me now."

"Like I said, you missed the point entirely," Cho replied, replacing his ear cuffs.  "Hers and mine."

"I will stand by you."  Sanzo leaned down and lay a hand on Cho's face.  "Will you keep my secret, Goku would never understand my relationship with my revolver.  But you more than anyone, I think can.  And I've decided you I will trust.  You, sweet demon, will never betray Kouryou, this I know."  He seemed in a daze though he clearly meant every word he said.  "I know you, I know your true heart."

"Hakkai?  Is Goku…?   Goku, I'm sorry please come to me.  Come to your Sanzo."  Sanzo called as he reached them.  The anger he felt had turned to something much more bitter and painful.

Goku lay sprawled on the ground where he'd fallen, sobbing softly, Hakkai hovering over him, looking lost.  He turned green eyes on Sanzo, and they were emotionless as he spoke.  "You are all he has.  You are his world, Sanzo," Hakkai rose and spoke softly.  "There is no excuse for your cruelty."

"My cruelty is mine to give."  Sanzo moved past Hakkai to be next to Goku.  He pulled out his fan and tapped it on Goku's head.  "Since when do you listen to one fucked up thing I say when I'm on a tirade, you stupid monkey?  If you don't know how I feel about you…that I'd never hurt you…well there's no cure for idiocy."

Hakkai stepped back, away from the two, knowing he had no place here, in a moment that belonged to Goku and Sanzo.  Perhaps that applied to more of his life than he wanted to admit.

"It's not easy, is it?"  Goyjo said to Hakkai, as he met him halfway between the monk and his monkey and the townspeople.  "Watching them together.  It's hard for you."

Hakkai stole the cigarette from Goyjo's mouth.  "That's not your concern is it?"

Goku looked up at Sanzo.  "But…that was different, Sanzo…What you said…it was really mean."  His lower lip started to treble, and he fought not to start crying again.

"Yeah, well, maybe it'd be better if you thought I felt that way.  You're going to be hopeless if this little diversion takes my life, and I don't want to go to Buddha knowing there's either some depressed monkey or some rampaging killer because I'm not there with him."  He hugged Goku.  "I've given no thought to how you'd feel.  I'm sorry."  His apology was for far more than just this incident but Goku wouldn't know that.

Goku crawled into Sanzo's lap and wrapped his arms around the monk's chest.  "It's ok.  Just don't die, Sanzo."  He nuzzled in close, practically curling inside Sanzo's robes.  "Promise me."

Sanzo looked up at sky like the clouds would spell out what he should say.  "Yeah, whatever.  Look why don't you go and pick yourself a weapon and if you take the gun…I swear I'll take the whip and your ass will be sore throughout this ordeal.  Got it?"

Goku grinned at Sanzo, the hurt gone from his eyes completely.  "Okay, Sanzo."  He disentangled himself from Sanzo and scurried off to choose the whip, just so Sanzo couldn't have it.

Sanzo stood up and quickly crossed to where Hakkai and Goyjo stood.  "One question Hakkai.  It's simple.  How many people do I trust and multiply that by two."

Hakkai dropping the cigarette, crushed it underfoot.  Jamming his hands in his hands in his pockets, he looked Sanzo in the eye as he answered.  "The answer should be four."  Then he turned and headed back to where the townspeople waited for them.

Sanzo's planned remark wasted away at Hakkai's response.  "You should have said six," he called out.  Though whether he meant three years ago, today, or both only he knew.

Hakkai turned and shrugged.  "Somehow, four's always just enough, but never as many as you hope for."  Hakkai turned his attention back to the argument over the whip that had broken out.

"Take the stupid rope, you damned ape!"

'And let a pervie water sprite run around with a whip?  No way!"

Sanzo catching up pushed Hakkai forward.  "Well, go on Sheriff, sort it out.  And let me decide if four's enough."  He added in a whisper, and then taking the gun whilst avoiding the whole Goku/Goyjo rope/whip fiasco, he sat on the ground feeling a lot heavier than he had five minutes ago.  He counted the bullets out loud as he loaded them.

"Gah!  It's disgusting the way you fantasize about me, monkey!"

"Don't make me puke, you cock sucking kappa!"

"OK, that's quite enough," Hakkai stepped up nearly between the two.

Sanzo, finished loading, held out his hand clutching his paper fan.  "You can borrow this if you need it, though you should look into getting one of your own…" He gave Hakkai his once in a blue moon smile and an even more rare laugh, "And before you ask, yes I am enjoying myself."

"Glad to hear it," Hakkai eyed the fan with a covetous glance.  "But I'll handle this my way."  He grabbed Goyjo and Goku's wrists and sent a short blast of chi energy up their arms.  They both looked offended.  "Let Goku have the whip," Hakkai handed it to the young boy.  "Goyjo, you'll do better with this."  Hakkai handed him the lasso.

"Ah, I'm ashamed of you guys, I'd have let him squirm at least a little longer."  Sanzo commented pretending his head wasn't starting to throb without mercy.

"Well, then, if y'all are ready.  We'll be getting your lame member to the wagon 'fore he falls over."  Ma said as Sanzo mumbled something about not being lame though he made no attempt to prove otherwise.  "Then you'll want to get to bed 'fore dawn cause no doubt those vermin'll strike soon as they know there's a new law in town."


	5. forgotten Buddha Five

                For those of you wondering this is where the Xover part starts…

          "Why must we keep him around?"  Suzaku asked for probably the hundredth time since Hiei had returned with a fox demon in tow.

          "When you have a legendary thief beholden to you, you don't let him just wander away."  Hiei answered, as he dressed.

          Suzaku made a vaguely agreeing sound, as he rolled over, yanking the blankets up over his head.

          "When you done sulking, we have a monk and his friends to torture and destroy."

          "It seems," Yoko observed as he rose naked from the tumble of blankets in the corner of the room that served as his bed.  "That there's trouble in paradise, yet again."  He yawned and stretched.

          Hiei gave Yoko a smile that faded as his eyes fell on the silver bands and chains that decorated the demon's hips and cock.  It was, for intents and purposes, a demonic chastity belt.  Yoko couldn't have sex, couldn't get aroused without causing himself severe pain.  It was Suzaku's idea, and was rapidly becoming the last straw in their relationship.

          Turning his eyes, and thoughts, away from the fox demon, Hiei shrugged into his jacket.

          "Hurry up and dress, boys.  We have to give the new Sheriff and his deputies a proper welcome."  He left the room, throwing over his shoulder.  "And I want to be back before lunch."

          "It's not my usual look."  Sanzo said taking one more look in the dusty mirror.  "They really take this Western theme to the extreme.  Though I'd have preferred the duster coat come in a color that hid the previous blood stains."  He was complaining about the violet palomino colored suede jacket that went almost to the floor.  Ma had patched up the bullet holes but the stains along with the amount of patching suggested whoever had it last had met a bad and messy end.

          "At least yours fit," Goku complained. "I look like I've stolen someone's kid brother's clothes."  He stood in front of the mirror, frowning at the skin-tight jeans and green and blue flannel shirt that wouldn't button across his chest.  "I mean, I might as well be naked for all this get-up hides!"

          "Ah!  Now there's a frightening thought."  Goyjo added, adjusting his hat.  "At least you guys aren't the mariachi." He tried to pull the bolero jacket down more over his ass hugging red pants.

          "The guy before you must have been damn small,"  Sanzo agreed looking over Goku.  "Or he went clubbing in his free time. Well line dancing anyway.  And you.  I'll try really hard not to call "Desperate-ato"." Sanzo sat on his bed and rubbed his feet.  "Five minutes in those boots is five minutes too long.  Why can't I wear my sandals?  I hate these things.  Who had them last?  I swear it was a girl."  He glanced dismally at a pair of high cut, high heeled cowboy boots, they were cream colored with small embroidered purple roses here and there on the side.  "And what is the point of these pizza cutters on them anyway?  Don't tell me I've got to ride a horse."

          Goku frowned, "Oh, I hope not.  I can barely sit."

          Hakkai appeared, looking sour.  He wore an all black, high collar suit, with a grey dress shirt, and a ¾ length jacket and all.  "This itches." He muttered fingering the hat, not at all willing to put it on.  "And...  this all around sucks…"

          'Yeah it was so cheap to steal our clothes while we bathed…" Goyjo glared at Hakkai. "And I'm never sharing a bath with you again, you lousy thief.  That was so my, outfit."

          Hakkai smiled.  "You're the one who needed an extra five minutes to condition your hair."

          "You guys got to choose.  You guys got to take a bath?!  They gave me the antidote…" Sanzo was not happy, "but guess what…it is toxic to anyone who doesn't have the poison in their blood…so just to be safe they took my clothes…they burned my robe!  Then they hosed me down like a steer and gave me a blanket to wrap up in while they showed me to my room."

          "Dude," Goyjo looked ashamed for complaining. 

          "Oh, man Sanzo.  How did you not shoot them?" Hakkai asked.

          "Well you see, they took my gun before they brought me to the room with the antidote and as I was about to keel over…my temperature was one hundred and eighteen or something…I'd have done anything to get the medicine.  I hate this place.  Someone give me a cigarette.  Mine were burnt along with my robe."

          Goku looked up from the pack he was digging through.  "I haven't found the spares yet."

          Goyjo patted himself like he was searching for pockets.  "Shit!  They took mine with my pants."

          Hakkai opened a silver case in front of Sanzo.  "Go slow.  I have to roll them myself."

          "Very elegant."  Sanzo grabbed one of the four in the case.  Smelling the fresh tobacco he set the cigarette in his mouth.  "This I could learn to like but you're gonna have to roll faster.  Maybe you could show Goku how.  Now whose got a light?"

          Goyjo handed Sanzo a box of matches.  "You're on your own with these, man."  He reached for the cigarette in Hakkai's hand, thinking it was meant for him, only to watch Hakkai steal a match, strike it against the table and light it for himself.  "Dude." He muttered, reaching for the case on the table.

          Hakkai's eyes narrowed, and he gave Goyjo a deadly glare.

          Sanzo wasn't terribly worried about Gojyo's lack as he took a match and ran it along the bedpost, besides Hakkai's new attitude could only spring from his annoyance something Sanzo shared with him in spades.  On the other hand, he considered when the hard lines in Hakkai's face didn't soften into a smile and a sharing welcome, maybe it was time to start to worry.  There were still way too many unanswered questions, like why Hakkai had set them up…and to let them hang in the air like the smoke from his cigarette was more than Sanzo could do.  So as he brushed away the sweet heavy smoke with his hand he said, "We are all dead if we aren't all at 100% here.  We have never really had to question the way we work together as a team,even if it is unorthodox, it works.  So, it's time for everyone to come clean, who did this and what is being held over your head…because I've thought about it all night and that can be the only explanation."  It was also the only explanation Sanzo would entertain having decided he wasn't going to be wrong about the true heart of any of the three demons he begrudgingly called companions and secretly called friends.

          Goku crawled up onto the bed to sit next to Sanzo.  "It wasn't me," he muttered, looking sulky.

          Goyjo shrugged, "sure wasn't me either."

          Hakkai took a long drag off his cigarette.  "Perhaps there are prices none of us can afford to pay for inaction, and when these precious things are threatened, then nothing else is sacred."  He stared at the end of the lit cigarette.  "But you would not understand what it is that I stand to lose."  Hakkai set the cigarette in the ashtray, letting it burn.  "I need some air."

          Sanzo handed Gojyo what was left of the cigarette and took up Hakkai's.  "Well, that solves half the mystery.  We really shouldn't waste these. What!?"  Gojyo and Goku were both staring at him.  "You want me to go after him don't you?  If I thought it would do any good I would." 

 _What happened Cho why is there a new wall where several days ago there was an open path.  I thought for sure that when I couldn't sleep I'd wake to find you sitting at my side.  The voice of reason, the kindness of understanding me, the empty chamber where I swear I put the bullet, all of these and more.  Do you know I'm frightened, I feel like my little Russian Roulette game has caught up with me.  It's different when I'm not the one holding the gun.  Do you know I can't tell anyone else these things?  I'm Goku's strength, Gojyo's one certainty, but you, you are my lifeline.  Not much different than I am to Goku really_.

          Sanzo swore loudly as the cigarette burned down to burn the fingers ha had been holding it with, he'd been so preoccupied.

          Goku jumped over to hover nervously over Sanzo's shoulder.  "Are you okay Sanzo?  What is it?  Where does it hurt?"

          "Just burned my damned finger.  Don't worry it's not the poison, but all the damn distractions are making me a klutz."  He held out his reddened finger.  "One of you want to kiss it and make it better?"  he said full on sarcastic.

          "Only if you'll kiss mine monk," Gojyo held out a finger of his own.

          Goku seized Sanzo's wrist and noisily and sloppily kissed his burnt finger.  He rocked back, grinning.

          "Ahh."  Sanzo pulled back acting offended.  "Monkey drool."  He used his other hand to smack the both with the fan and resisted the strange urge to fall back onto the bed in a heap laughing.  "Okay, let me get these not of Buddha boots on and we'll go find our brooding sheriff.  Since, I'm guessing, if we're following the whole Western theme, you're his faithful young charge whose a genius with his weapon and you…  well, probably the much needed comic relief."

          "Blow me."  Gojyo muttered.  "What does that make you?  His desperado girlfriend?"  Gojyo held up one of the rose-covered boots.

          "I was thinking more the gorgeous blonde everyone wants to save but is more than capable of taking care of herself.  I mean himself.  Myself."  He grabbed the boot away.  "Give me that!"

          Gojyo laughed.  "Right, that was my second choice.  C'mon."  There was a part of Gojyo that wanted to chase down Hakkai on his own, and demand to know what was going on, but what he told Sanzo was likely all they were going to get out of him for a while.  Besides, despite there closeness, there were things about Hakkai Gojyo had never been able to fathom.  But Sanzo…  he understood, he could mend the wounds that Gojyo couldn't even bear to look at.

          "Right behind you." Sanzo grimaced as he placed the lilac cowboy hat on his head and placed the six-shooter in an inner pocket of his heavy coat.  Trying to stand, defiant, indignant, and authoritative in this ridiculous outfit, he said to Goku, "Ready, little pilgrim?"  _John Wayne, I'm not_, he thought.  _Definitely not, he wouldn't be caught dead in this quasi-drag.  But if I make Goku laugh, we'll both feel better._

          Goku smiled widely as he dropped his oversized ten-gallon hat on his head and secured the whip on a specially designed hook on his belt.  "Yeah, let's go, Miss Rosie."  He darted out the door well out of the reach of the fan, laughing the whole way.

          "You know, this might not banish a demon, but if I shoot you it will hurt like hell, monkey." Sanzo threatened after Goku's retreating form.  Entering the entourage forming on the porch, he put an unannounced hand on Hakkai's shoulder.  "Reporting for duty sheriff.  When we gonna rustle us some varmints?"  Switching to his normal voice he asked  "So what do you think, bank robbery, damsel in distress…  not a word Gojyo… maybe a barroom brawl?  How bad can these guys be, they didn't strike last night when we were preoccupied, maybe this is all a game and even as outlaws they go by some code of the Old West.  Optimism doesn't suit me does it?"

          Hakkai nodded, but didn't speak.  His eyes were focused on the horizon.  He pointed to three mounted figures riding into town.  "We've got company."

          "Great.  They're making an entrance.  Outlaw drama queens, just what I want to fight."  Sanzo commented as he reached without asking for Hakkai's cigarette case hoping he'd understand how much Sanzo needed one thing that wasn't as foreign as everything else about this. Although it may usurp the sheriff's authority if he did so, he let Hakkai decide how to handle it.

          Hakkai turned his head to watch Sanzo's hand slide into the inner pocket of his jacket.  He gave Sanzo a half annoyed, half amused look. "Can't wait to wrap your pouty lips around one, huh?"  He smiled evilly.

          "Not you too."  Sanzo pulled his hand away not claiming his objective.  He moved to lean as manly as possible on one of the porch posts.  "I am not the token female.  And even if I were, I'd slug you for that.  Chicks in Westerns are tough, of course they're usually ex-saloon girls.  You know what, it is my fondest wish, sheriff… fellow deputies, that the three of you try it…  being saloon girls that is."

          "And I suppose you'll play the part of every last cowboy who comes to use and abuse us in all the filthy ways dirty whores like us deserve?"  Hakkai whispered in Sanzo's ear as he withdrew a cigarette from the case, held it to Sanzo's lips and lit his lighter, all while he stood sort of behind Sanzo, arms draped over his shoulders.

          "And relish every moment of it."  Sanzo responded though his eyes were wide, astonished at Hakkai's words and actions.

          "Save it for the saloon," Goyjo said to Hakkai.  "The bad guys are here, Sheriff."

          The three men reined in and sat on their horses, looking the four over.  The muscular blonde spoke first.  ""Which one, then?" he glanced at the other two.

          The man with a long silver braid nodded at one of the four who stood on the porch, but only the blonde seemed to be able to tell which one he meant.  Frowning, he glanced at the dark-haired man, who nodded, apparently agreeing with the silver-haired man.

          "Sanzo?"  Goku slid up the to the monk.  "They're demons, but…their youjitsu feels wrong."

          "Wrong how?" Sanzo whispered.  "Are they strong or inexperienced?  The one looks to be a school boy but the other two…well, that one has eyes that glitter with the kind of menace I've seen in the monkey king."

          Goku latched on to Sanzo's arm.  "They're strong, but they…they look human and they aren't wearing limiters.  They're…"

          "That white-haired one is," Goyjo added.  "I can sense his containment."

          The white-haired demon in question rode ahead of the others.  "Hello there,' he smiled, showing fang like teeth for a moment.  His pointy ears pricked up from where they had mostly been hidden in his hair.  "My name is Yoko.  This is Hiei and Suzaku…and you are?"  His voice was soft and gentle but his golden eyes were devouring each of them in turn.

          Having a hell of a time remembering he was not the Sheriff, Sanzo said with friendly ice, "That is Goyjo, he bullfights in his spare time, this is Kid Goku he's a devil with a whip.  Hakkai…I mean Sheriff Hakkai is a quiet man but deadly.  And me, Genjo Sanzo, I'm the quickest draw in the west.  So, now the introductions are out of the way.  Have you come to invite us for drinks or hire us to baby-sit your tot."  He tilted his towards Hiei.

          Yoko looked with amusement over his shoulder at the smaller demon.  "Neither today."  His eyes returned to Sanzo.  "But if you have a free evening, perhaps you and I could share a bottle of wine."  Yoko smiled ferally at Sanzo.

          Hakkai stepped forward, one arm unconsciously going around Sanzo.  "I'm afraid his evenings are all booked.  Why don't you just tell us what you want."

          Sanzo bit back his usual commentary.  Hakkai was really trying to protect him, instinctively, like he was already involved in the process_.  Could that be a clue to Hakkai's true motivation?  But how could it, my best protection WAS the scripture and the banishing gun_.  '"Sorry guess my dance card is full."  Sanzo stared in the gold heat of Yoko's eyes to show just how afraid he wasn't.

          "Pity,' Yoko pouted for a second.  'But, in truth it wasn't you I came forward to speak to."  Yoko dismounted gracefully, giving them all a full view of his fluffy white tail.  He stepped forward, producing a fully bloomed red rose from nowhere.  He held it out to Goku.  "It was Goku, wasn't it?"

His face softened, the animal giving way to the face of a boy not much older than Goku.  'Go ahead.  It's just a flower." He said, when Goku didn't take the rose.

          Sanzo wasn't worried.  Though the demon seemed to have lost all viciousness, Goku wouldn't accept the flower.  He could guess Yoko recognized a kindred spirit in Goku.  He was wrong, as the demon would soon find out, he thought smugly.

          Goku looked at Sanzo then at Yoko.  He could sense the danger beneath the softness, but who looked at him would sense the same thing.  It was just a flower.  He reached out tentatively and took the rose.  Lifting it to his nose, he smiled, "It smells so sweet."

          Yoko reached out a hand to brush Goku's cheek ever so softly.  'Good I'm glad you like it.

          Sanzo hid a hand that was quickly clenching into a fist and watched fascinated by the exchange.  Were these the guys they were supposed to stop or stray demons-and for that matter if they were, why did Yoko seem sincerely interested in Goku?  Showing in minutes, a sweetness to the boy that well Sanzo had never seen anyone show.  He moved to Goku and pulled him back from Yoko.  "It's a lovely flower.  Is that all you want?"

          "For now," Yoko bowed, taking a step back.  He mounted his horse and smiled at Goku.  'I know how to properly court a young man of his standing."  He looked at Sanzo sincere concern creasing his pretty face.  "With his father's permission, of course."

          Goyjo was trying hard not to laugh at the crimson blush and open-mouthed expression that overtook Goku.  Hakkai didn't seem to react, other than to remove his arm from Sanzo's waist. 

          Yoko's companions just rolled their eyes and shook their heads as though to say-"You drug us out here at this hour for this?"  
          "I'm not his father."  _Yeah, Genjo Sanzo, then what are you exactly?  Shut up, voice in my head I choose to ignore._  "Just a concerned friend."  _Who wants to dig those soliticious eyes of yours out of their sockets with my bare hands.  Reason number twelve we need to get out of here as soon as possible.  Romance for Goku, absolutely not!  Why is that, "just a concerned friend"? Didn't I tell you to shut up?_

          Yoko's smile reappeared.  "No reason to be concerned.  I only have the purest intentions for Goku."  He looked at the speechless boy.  "Perhaps I will join you for dinner this evening.  Until then."  He tipped an invisible hat, and turned away, his companions following after a long look at the four men.

          "Well that was weird," Hakkai muttered, rubbing his head fluffing his hair.

          "Yeah.  Why'd he pick the monkey?"  Goyjo seemed offended.

          "You don't look like the type who'd be impressed by roses, or he thinks," eyeing his friend's mariachi get-up, "you're used to people throwing them at you all the time."

          "Bite me," Goyjo growled.  "But, hey, 'concerned friend', what are you going to do now?  Our little Goku's all grown up and dating.  Time to give him the birds and bees talk, Sanzo."

          "Goyjo!"  Goku looked shocked and clung even tighter to Sanzo's arm.  "Sanzo make him stop!"

          "In a way he's right, Goku.  You seemed to like him at least a little, if you want to explore that, who am I say anything."  Sanzo felt he did a fairly good job of hiding his emotions.

          Hakkai's hand brushed the back of Sanzo's neck before settling on Goku head.  'Come on, Goku.  Let's get you some breakfast, and I'll tell you all about the birds and the bees."

          Goyjo snickered.  "I think the monk might have better luck with that than you."

          "You, of all people, know that isn't true."  Hakkai said, smiling sweetly at Goyjo.  The half-demon's face turned as pink as his hair.

          Sanzo stared at the outline disappearing in the distance.  There was danger here and perhaps the most menacing kind.  He could lose Goku to a beautiful demon boy.  And clearly Hakkai and Goyjo were as close as he had suspected.  He lived as the center of attention on this journey for so long, he didn't have to try too hard; they let him be his miserable self and still remained loyal.  Here in this place, he could easily be forgotten. He stood alone on the porch, a burst of sand and wind hitting his face taking the ashes as it went on its way.  If they'd asked him who was most expendable, he'd have said himself for the sole purpose of protecting the other three.  He was beginning to see he would not be lying about it.

          Well, time would tell if Goku chose the silver-haired, silver-tongued demon over him.  Then again, did Goku even see him as a choice?  And if not, could Sanzo find the way or allow himself the words to tell him?  


	6. Forgotten Buddha Six

"Ah, there you are," Yoko prowled out of the shadows of the dense forest that marked the edge of the town.  "I was worried, you know.  These woods are a dangerous place.  I mean, just look at the mess you're in already."

He spoke to the evil Sanzo priest, who was currently wrapped to his thighs in sharp thorny vines.  Yoko approached the priest, a soft evil smile on his lips.  "Now, did you do as I asked?  Is the former human's limiter corrupted?"

"I had hoped we established a better level of trust than this," Hatsu said trying not to feel the brunt of as many of the thorns as possible.  "Yes, I kept my word.  In fact, Cho Hakkai's strongest limiter has been warped by my hand.  I've kept my word, now, you keep yours."

"Ah, but the game is not yet tipped in my favor.  And I cannot let you go until then," A wave of his hand and the vines curled away from Hatsu's legs.  "You will not leave these woods, or I may be forced to return you to Hiei's care."  Yoko caressed the monk's face.  "And that would be a shame.  We've only just begun to understand each other."

"So, why is it the fox demon plots behind his keeper's back?  Could it be we're hoping Hakkai wipes out or at least severely wounds a certain other member of your party?"  Hatsu wasn't going to back down to the likes of this pretty but hardly what he'd call free demon.  "If that's it, I think you're going about it all wrong.  You should find someone who can free you from whatever power they hold over you."  He leaned on a nearby tree.  "And I'm not the outdoorsy type so, unless you can do something about these accomadations I'm going to have to relocate several villages away in at least a three star inn."  He'd caught Cho Hakkai off guard and that was before he possessed the Maten scripture, Yoko was taking a hell of a chance baiting him.

"Follow the right hand path, then," Yoko pointed and a path appeared, trees and bushes curling back to reveal a tiny cottage.  "And bear in mind, Hatsu Sanzo," he strode into easy reach of the monk, producing a bunch of lilac blooms.  "I hold the trump card in this little game.  Lalitha's continued existence depends on my good graces."  He tucked the lilacs behind Hatsu's ear.  "Go and rest.  Your next task is rather unorthodox for a man of your station."

"To say I hate you would be a rather anti-climatic end to this conversation."  Sanzo Hatsu muttered reaching in his robe, his hand resting there and considering a bold move.  "But I'd be careful, you have more enemies than you realize for an overrated gardener."  Instead of Sanzo's Banishing gun, he pulled out a lollipop, unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth.  Turning, he headed for the cottage, murder on his mind.  "It might not be wise to use something I've already written off as your only leverage."

"I know, but that's the best part," Yoko said to his back.  "And you, dear Sanzo, should not play life and death games with a man who doesn't care how it ends."

Knock.  Knock.

"Sheriff Hakkai, ya in there?  I'm here to bring you some of Ma's corn muffins and show you to your office."  It was Pa

          "Yeah, come in."  Hakkai was staring out of the dusty window, thinking moodily.  Sanzo knew it was him who'd betrayed them.  But he'd never find out why.  Not if Hakkai had anything to say about it.

          "The founding member of Hillbilly's Anonymous is here."  Sanzo called from where he sat disgusted by what the local folk called a newspaper as he tried to read it.  He'd gotten two sentences in before counting the fourth 'y'all'.  "Say, Pops, if Ma really wants to feed us, she should find a recipe for meat buns."

          "Ain't never heard of 'em."

          "You don't know what meat buns are?"  Sanzo yelled across the room and prepared himself for Goku's reaction.  "Well you'd best learn, they're Goku's main source of nutrition."

          "There for Goku?  Well, I reckon that's different Ma's taken a real shine to him, she just don't like you."

          "That's not very nice," Goku said, scurrying to sit at Sanzo's feet, scattering the game of domino he'd been losing to Gojyo.

          "Hey!  You stupid monkey!" Gojyo snarled.  "I was set for an all time high score."

          "Well, I hate that stupid game.  I thought it'd be like Mahjong."

          "So, you can beat everyone?  That's not what games are about!"

          "Well, now that the gangs all here."  Pa motioned towards the door.  "I'll show you to where you are staying."

          "I thought we were staying here."  Sanzo said off-hand as he inspected the dominoes for signs of Gojyo tweaking them.

          "Nah, we just wanted y'all to be comfortable for at least one night."

          At the word 'comfortable', Sanzo gave Hakkai and then Pa a look that clearly said, 'you thought this was comfortable'.

          Pa gestured outside again.  "C'mon it's just around the bend, kitty corner from the General Store."

          Sanzo stood and said to no one in particular.  "Next time I plan our vacation."

          Hakkai rubbed his face.  "Okay.  Let's go."

          Goku tried to grab onto Sanzo's sleeve but without his monk's robes, there wasn't really any sleeve to grab, so he ended up holding on to Sanzo's hand.  "Sanzo, I don't like the sound of that."

          "It can't be that bad, monkey boy."  Sanzo started listing the places of discomfort they'd spent the night at.  He reflexively gripped the boy's hand a little tighter as Pa ran up the steps of the building and flipped the sign from 'Undertaker' to 'Sheriff Station'.  "Forget everything I just said."

          "Great," Gojyo muttered.  "That's so very promising."

          "Quit your whining," Hakkai snapped, lighting a cigarette (which he'd taken to hoarding).  "It's something with a roof at least."

          "You're starting to sound like me.  I don't think I like it.  I know I'm an asshole what's your excuse?"  Sanzo said stepping inside.  "Fuck no."  He said to the large space containing a desk, two chairs, large wooden man-sized boxes and planks.  "There's only one bed and that's in the cell!"

          "Well just throw some blankets in one of these and you'll sleep like the—"

          "The dead?"  Sanzo finished for him.

          Hakkai walked into the cell.  He kicked the bed, flopped down on it, than sat up.  "It's actually fairly comfortable.  And sturdy.  It'd be a shame to waste it on criminals."  He dragged the cot-like mess out of the cell, and pushed it against the far wall.  He flopped back down.  "There's room for one more."  He gave the others a very unlike-Hakkai leer.  "Who wants to share?"

          Sanzo went over and lay down next to him staring at the ceiling.  In a harsh whisper he said only for Hakkai.  "What is your problem?  You're starting to scare Goku I can see it in his eyes."  He laid a hand on Hakkai's arm.  "Don't get up yet.  I want some answers."

          Hakkai shrugged and propped himself up on one elbow.  He took a drag from his cigarette and offered the other half to Sanzo.  Once his hand was free, he lay it on Sanzo's stomach.  "Don't you ever get sick of sugar sweet Hakkai?"  He eased two fingers between the buttons on Sanzo's shirt to caress bare skin.  "Personally, it makes me want to retch."

          "It's not sugar sweet Hakkai I'm talking about."  Sanzo explained trying to ignore the heat from Hakkai's fingers.  "I'm just sure fucking psycho Hakkai is the way to go either."

          "Perhaps you're right," his hand slid up just a little to open a button.  "But, I've been under a lot of stress lately.  So many things on my mind."  He eased his hand further inside Sanzo's shirt splaying his fingers out over his stomach.  "You understand, don't you?"

          "More than I can say." Sanzo's breath caught on his words.

          "Say, boy?"  Pa tapped Gojyo on the back.  "Those boys over there, the Sheriff and the sick one, they aren't 'funny' or nothin' are they?"

          "Hmm?" Gojyo looked over at Sanzo and Hakkai.  "Them?  Nah. Hakkai's sort of a doctor.  Sanzo's probably got a stomachache or something.  He was already a bit fragile before you poisoned him."

          "Oh, alright then."  Pa walked over to Sanzo and Cho.  "Say there, Doc Hakkai, maybe you could help me with my back later, but as soon as yer done healin' yer deputy…we got business to discuss."

          Sanzo almost smacked the old man away.  He wasn't wanting to be interrupted.  Really, what did he want then?  His eyes met Cho's green depths.  Oh, well, that wasn't a total shock.  Now, that he was about two seconds away from giving in, in front of Goku, Gojyo, and even, Pa, was a bit more disturbing.  He moved away and off the bed quickly.  "Yes, we'd best focus on the business at hand, don't you think?"

          "Are you okay, Sanzo?  Did you eat enough breakfast?  Did I eat too much and not leave enough?  What's wrong with your tummy?"  Goku was in front of Sanzo, peeking in through the unbuttoned gap Hakkai had created.  "It looks okay."

          "I'm fine."  Sanzo said pushing on Goku's head.  "And you never leave me enough breakfast so why worry about that now."  He couldn't stop watching Hakkai as he spoke to Pa.  For the moment, the man had become a total distraction.

          "Now, see here, Sheriff.  I know you're going to find it unpleasant, but from experience we know the early bird gets the worm…it is best to be prepared.  So, this needs doin' so I can get the order in and complete by tomorrow dawn the latest."  He handed Hakkai a measuring tape.  "It's a Sheriff's duty to see his men rightly put to rest.'

          Hakkai took the tape.  "Right.  Sure thing, Pa," He uncrossed his legs then crossed them the other way as he looked at the other three.  'Could we have a bit of privacy for this, though?"  He was fingering the fat silver lighter he'd found in one of his pockets.

          "Of course, it's one of them delicat' situations.  Just send one or two of your boys to get me when you're done with them."  Pa gave Hakkai an affectionate pat on the back.  "And it's probably best you don't look out the back window while your doing this."

          "Gallows or graves, Pa?"  Gojyo had to ask, not that he wanted an answer.

          "Ew, you're so... ew."  Goku clung to Sanzo's arm, trembling just a little.

          "Just don't look."  Pa said firmly but kindly.

          "Which one of us is going to look?" Sanzo said.  "Someone give me a cigarette and I'll do it."

          "Here."  Hakkai offered him one.  "And don't hold back, we're all men here."  He unrolled the tape.  "Speaking of, c'mere, Goku.  We'll get this out of the way."

          "Ok." Goku reluctantly went to Hakkai.

          Sanzo took a long drag.  "You're really able to do that?"  He turned to the window whatever it was, it was better than watching Hakkai measure Goku for his pine box.  "You have to admire their efficiency."  He walked inside the cell to be able to yell out this window.  "That's a 'Z' not a 'Y', it's Sanzo not Sanyo.  And there are two K's in Hakkai!"

          "Thanks," Hakkai muttered, stretching the tape from Goku's heel to shoulder, then to the top of his head.  "I think you've grown Goku."

          "I guess he's a size 8 coffin now.  Not a kid, anymore.  Are you?"  Gojyo poked the too serious looking Goku in the ribs.

          Goku giggled and hopped away from Gojyo,  "Hey, that tickles!"

          "Does it?"  Hakkai dropped the tape in his pocket and seized Goku around the waist, dropping him onto the bed, and pinning him down to tickle mercilessly.

          "Help!" Goku gasped.  "Sanzo, help!"

          Sanzo spun around.  "You stay away from him!"  It was out of his mouth before he could stop it.  What was going on and what his mind said it saw, two very different things.  

          Hakkai stopped, looking at Sanzo, shock plain on his face.  Goku sat up, gasping for breath and staring wide-eyed at Sanzo.

          Gojyo grabbed Sanzo's arm.  "Okay, it's Bud time for the cranky monk, let's go."  He began to haul Sanzo out of the building.  "I know I saw a bar, complete with saloon girls just up the street."

          "I'm not going anywhere."  Sanzo dug his feet into the floorboards.  "I'm not leaving Goku alone with him!"  Sanzo was completely serious.  "In fact, Goku go get me a beer and take water weenie with you."

          Gojyo looked worried, but Goku bounded up.  "Okay Sanzo.  Let's go, water weenie," he was still short of breath, but the chance to escape the sudden tension in the room was motivation enough to go now.

          "Wait up, monkey!"  Gojyo paused by Sanzo.  "Try to remember, it is Hakkai."

          "Tell him that."  Sanzo muttered as they exited.  "Ok, Sheriff, we're alone."  Hoping this worked because he couldn't guess what else to do, he leaned heavily two bars from the open cell door and pretended to be slightly weakened.  "Best get this over with while I can maintain my full height."

          Hakkai put his hands on the bars on either side of Sanzo's head.  "Now, that would be a shame."  He leaned dangerously close.  "Wouldn't it, Sanzo?"  One hand released the bar, and caressed Sanzo's blonde hair, down to the nape of his neck where it rested as Hakkai looked down into Sanzo's eyes.

          "Now remember the General Store isn't far.  We'll have to be quick.  So pull out your length," Sanzo was referring to the measuring tape but the chosen words just might shock Hakkai enough to trip him up.  And once he had him in the cell, and himself on the outside then he could talk some sense into Cho and be safely out of his reach.  He just had to seize the moment when it came and not get caught up in the dangerous need he was all too aware of in himself.

          "Have a little patience," Hakkai brought his other hand down to begin working on unbuttoning Sanzo's shirt.  "You know those two will argue all the way there, get distracted by everything and then argue all the way back.  We have time."  Hakkai leaned a little more, lips hovering just above Sanzo's

          With more than a little willpower Sanzo leaned into Hakkai, used one of his feet to unsteady his stance, and quickly spun Hakkai in the direction of the open cell.  Quickly, before he lost the chance he pulled away and let the door slam and lock.  This time it wasn't an act as he leaned heavily against the door.  Staring at the keys on the wall across the room, he forced himself calm.  But he couldn't face Hakkai so he stayed where he was trying not to shake with the overwhelming hunger he'd accepted then forced himself to ignore.

          Hakkai stood in the center of the cell, looking offended.  He turned to see Sanzo leaning against the door, gasping for breath.  Fine, this wasn't over yet.

          Silently, offering no warning, Hakkai slid his arms through the bars to reach around Sanzo, one hand caressing his chest, the other undoing the buttons on his pants.  Tilting his head, he kissed the back of Sanzo's neck, tongue tickling his skin.

          A well-executed plan, maybe, but it should have included moving away from the cell.  "Hakkai, I was supposed to talk you down."  His hands were holding on to the bars for dear life afraid bringing them in contact with Hakkai's skin would be his undoing.

          Hakkai slid his hand into the waistband of Sanzo's pants.  "I'm listening," he purred against Sanzo's neck.  "You have my undivided attention."

          "Good.  We have supervillian outlaws to deal with now…might…not have time to….um Hakkai!  Have you forgotten yourself completely."  Sanzo breathed in heavy sighs, melting into Hakkai's touch.

          "No, not at all.  I'm just remembering," Hakkai's hand closed around Sanzo's cock.  "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?"

          "It's not something I consider while chanting sutras," he tried to play the Buddhist priest card, "I am a monk.  They don't usually—"

          "But they should."  Hakkai bit the back of his neck.  "I'm sure Buddha wouldn't mind if you did."

          "You're probably right.  When I ask myself what I think Buddha would do, it doesn't help my case…not one bit." Sanzo smirked as Hakkai's teeth raked his skin.  "But I'm still not letting you out…until…you calm down."

          "I could be in here a while," Hakkai released Sanzo's cock, and used his hips as handles to turn him around.  "Why don't you come in here with me?"  He slid both hands around to cup Sanzo's ass, and stared intensely into his violet eyes.

          "I would…" I would?  "But how exactly is that going to look when they get back."  Wait to get in I need the key.  To get the key I have to get away from him.  "Then again, I…let me get the key."  This could my last chance to get out of this.  The question is do I want to?

          Hakkai pulled Sanzo tightly against the bars, and leaned and tilted until he could capture the monk's pouty lips with his own.  He kissed him, long and deep, passionately and sweetly, tongue savoring the flavor of Sanzo's mouth.  As he pulled away, Hakkai heard bickering coming up the stairs to the room.  "Your beer has arrived," Hakkai said, releasing Sanzo.


	7. Forgotten Buddha Seven

Forgotten Buddha Seven

          Sanzo stumbled back quick to himself in order and sat on top of the desk, "So, can I let you out now.  Will you behave?"  He thought he was doing a fine job of making it look like he'd been lecturing though most of his mind was still on the kiss.

          "Probably not, but I promise to refrain from fondling your monkey," Hakkai smirked, then returned to smiling sweetly as Goku and Gojyo came in, yelling about something to do with the bag of stuff Goku was carrying.

          "That's it.  You are NOT coming out.  In fact, I'm going to send Goku to bury the keys!"

          "Um, Sanzo," Goku stood looking from Hakkai to Sanzo, then back, utterly puzzled.  "Why's Hakkai in the cell?"

          "You're too young, monkey." Gojyo said, stuffing bottles of beer in the icebox he found in the far corner of the room.

          "Too young!" Goku turned to Sanzo, "Too young for what?"

          Hakkai leaned on the bars, looking vastly amused.

          It's nothing.  Hakkai said earlier if he started acting strange to keep him out of trouble."  Sanzo lied as he threw Goku the keys.  "So he did and I did.  Everything's fine now.  You can go ahead and let him out."

          Gojyo came over to Sanzo, two beers in his hand, a pack of cigarettes in the other.  Handing the cigarettes and one beer to Sanzo, he hopped up on the desk next to the monk.  'It's not fine, is it?"  Gojyo spoke softly, careful Goku couldn't hear.  "You'd really rather leave him in there, huh?"

          Sanzo quickly withdrew a cigarette from the pack and lit it.  "You could say that.  Hakkai's not himself right now…hell I'm not sure any of us are.  I don't like this set-up at all and I'm beginning to worry it's gonna get a whole lot worse before it gets better."

          "Sanzo," Goku appeared, holding out the keys. "Hakkai says now it's your turn to get measured.  He said he doesn't want any nasty surprises later…" Goku looked expectantly at Sanzo, as though the monk would explain what he was missing.

          "Hakkai is just having trouble deciding whether to be a dick or lighten the mood.  Hell, maybe he thinks by being a dick he CAN lighten the mood.  It works for Gojyo."  His voice grew louder as he walked across the room to Hakkai.  "Though I doubt he has anything to worry about.  They'll be no nasty surprises.  My measurements are well documented to be over-average for a man of my build and age…" Suddenly aware he was playing Hakkai's game Sanzo redirected his words.  "Actually perhaps he should worry.  Most of the townsfolk are significantly shorter.  So they'll probably have to split me between two pine boxes if I die before they make one for me.  So let's get this over with though I have no intention of making this place a permanent stop and it is nothing but an exercise in futility."

          "It will pacify the locals until we can get the hell out of Dodge," Gojyo said around his cigarette.

          "And exactly how were you were your over average measurements documented?"  Hakkai whispered as he stretched the tape across Sanzo's back.  "And what is the purpose of those documents exactly?"

          "You need to stop," Sanzo said through a puff of his cigarette for Hakkai's ears only.  "Or something will have to be done about you."

          "Hey boys," Pa came bursting in unannounced, "You got that information for me?"

          "You're not measuring me for a suit!" Sanzo growled as Hakkai spent a little too much time with his touchy feely measuring.  "I don't think you'll need to know my inseam!"

          "Well, they can't bury you naked, and they obviously recycle the outfits."  Hakkai replied, moving away to scribble down Sanzo's measurements on the paper he had ready.  "Almost Pa," Hakkai grinned at the man. "We had a beer run to attend to."

          "Well, I could see where you'd be needin some o' that."  Pa said understandingly.  "Got your transpo outside.  Might want to do a patrol before supper."

          Sanzo downed his second beer in as many minutes.  "Yeah, well, the idea of being put to rest in this get-up is more than enough incentive for me to stay alive."  He started another cigarette.  "And don't kid yourself, these people would easily bury us naked if they were needing to get rid of us to bring in the next round of saps."  A long drag.  "Isn't that right, Pa?"

          "We could be forgettin the combination on the room with the antidote, Sonny.  You might want to keep your opinions to yourself."

          "You hear that, Gojyo, he wants me to keep my opinions to myself." He clinked his beer with the water-sprite's. "This town is so fucking quaint it kills me."

          "Look, Sanzo!  Ponies!!" Goku announced excitedly from the doorway.

          Hakkai laughed and moved to the window.  "Hmm, there are only three."  He looked questioningly at Pa.

          "We can only spare three and usually one of the four is dead before the first patrol.  This is new to us.  Can't tell you how many saps lost out on the betting pool cause you're all still here."

          "Not a problem, old man, one of us will just have to ride bitch."  Sanzo patted Pa on the shoulder as he walked outside to join Goku leaving the little old man in shock.

          "I don't care what you three work out," Gojyo said walking outside to appraise the horses, "But I'm nobody's bitch."

          Hakkai stood on the steps, looking put out as Goku grabbed Sanzo's arm.  "I'll ride with you, Sanzo!"  He grinned up at the monk, bright eyed with excitement.

          "Sure, Goku, pick out which pony you like the best."  Sanzo turned mouthing to the other two, "It's not me." 

          "Oh, but it is," Hakkai replied softly.  He lightly swatted Sanzo's butt.  "Giddy up!"  He smirked evilly over his shoulder as he made for a palomino that had dark eyes much like Hakaryu's.

          Sanzo almost choked on his cigarette instinctively reaching for his fan.  "Yeah, like that'll work.  If anything it will encourage you." He grumbled.  "Goku, what the hell is that, the black horse of doom?  The thing has red eyes, no offense Gojyo.  Oh well."  He climbed up behind Goku who was already patting and coaxing his pony.

          "He's a bad-ass cowboy pony, Sanzo."  Goku said proudly as he leaned down to talk to the horse.  "Aren't you, Muriel?  Yes, you are.  You're the baddest bad-ass around."  The leaning forward required Goku to stand a little in the stirrups, leaving him bent over, his ass rubbing against Sanzo.

          "Um, Goku, you, ah…you're…just hurry up with THAT!!!!"  Muriel took off at rapid pace with no prompting from either Sanzo or Goku.

          "Ain't she a beaut." Pa said to the others who were too shocked to follow.  "Last lawman actually stole her from the little guy with the black spiky hair.  Seems she keeps trying to get back to him."

          "Hey, Goku, can you stop your bad-ass pony?'  Sanzo yelled, one arm around Goku, the other wrapped in the reins holding on for dear life.

          "Whoa!" Goku grabbed the horse's mane and pulled.  "Whoa!"

          Hakkai kicked his horse into action, hoping he could catch the other two, but thinking it unlikely as the black horse sped up.

          "Whoa?  That's it, whoa?!  Why didn't I think of that, you dumb monkey."  Sanzo leaned down to whisper in the horse's ear near crushing Goku.  "Do you know what glue is made of?"

          The horse snorted and slowed only to start trying to buck Sanzo off.  Its crazy pattern not actually altering its direction.

          A blur on a pale horse rode by, snatching the reins of the mad horse, and riding side by side with her, forcing her to spin in a circle.  The horse slowed as she became dizzy.  As she stopped, she hung her head, panting.

          The pale horse's rider dismounted and stood, hidden behind Muriel's head, softly whispering to the horse.

          Sanzo breathed a sigh of relief.  Hakkai had gotten on the pale palomino.  "Nice save, Cho.  I thought I was looking at a broken neck."

          "You're welcome," A silver haired head appeared around the horses.  "Are you all right, Goku?" Yoko asked concerned.

          Goku nodded, unconsciously grabbing the hand Sanzo held around his waist.

          Not him, anyone but him.  Sanzo's grip on Goku was so tight it was shaking.  "What are you doing here?"

          "I was coming to meet Goku for dinner," Yoko replied innocently.

          "Is it that time already?"  Sanzo was at a loss of what else to say.  "We just started our patrol of the town's borders."

          "Oh," Yoko shrugged, "Guess I'm early.  I'm quite eager to get to know Goku.  Perhaps, he could… go with me?"  Yoko asked, hopefully.  "I'll take care of him I promise."

          Not waiting for Goku's reply, Sanzo said testily.  "He has to work.  He is one of the deputies your little band insists this town have.  You should let him do his job."

          "I am not a member of the band you speak of," Yoko answered, raising his head defiantly.  "I am no villain…"

          "Then why are you with them?" Goku asked.

          Yoko averted his eyes, and rested his forehead on the horse's.  "I am no better than Muriel here was.  A favorite pet."  His ears drooped as he spoke.  He hoped that they couldn't see how sick this little act was making him.

          "Uh-huh.  Well, how do you expect to court Goku if you have no freedom."  Sanzo said not convinced of Yoko's plight.

          "I… I haven't figured that out yet…" Yoko looked sadly at Sanzo.  "They indulge me, as one would a show animal, and allow me to see you, Goku… But I fear that will be taken away."  He moved to stand by Goku and Sanzo's legs, putting a hand on each.  "Please, let me have what time I can with him.  With you… Please."

          Sanzo could feel the tide turning.  Goku was likely remembering his own imprisonment.  Trying to call up compassion, he asked.  "What about escape?  Maybe we could help you."

          "I am… contained.  I must find a way to remove the shackles I bear first."

          Goku looked up at Sanzo.  "I'll be back soon, Sanzo.  I promise."

          "I understand.  Please, be careful.  All right?  Promise me."

          "Yes, Sanzo," Goku nodded as he crawled off the horse.  "I promise… I'll meet you for dinner, okay?"

          Sanzo stared at the sun.  "I don't think you'll make dinner.  Best not to make promises.  I'll see you tonight."  Then leaning to speak to Muriel he said much more kindly than before sounding eerily like his ten-year old self.  "Please do me this service and I'll turn you loose to go to your master or run free.  We need to head east to circle the town, please."

          "Thank you, Sanzo." Goku stood next to Yoko, grinning at the monk.  He turned to Yoko.  "Where do you want to go?"

          "For a little ride," he mounted the horse, and held out a hand.  "To get to know each other."  Yoko smiled at Goku relieved the monk was leaving.

          "Sanzo?" Hakkai rode into view, looking tussled from the ride.  "How did you get this far out?  And where's Goku?"

          "You leave the damn monkey face down in a ditch?" Gojyo asked, hiding his concern behind sarcasm and the lighting of a cigarette.

          Muriel's head turned in the direction Goku and Yoko had gone having waited long enough for some indication it was time to go and sensing her rider's need to follow the younger man.  Sanzo's eyes instinctively followed.  "No," he whispered to the pony then a little louder to all.  "He wanted to go," he said quietly in response.  "He wanted to go and he is no more bound to me than either of you."  It wasn't easy.  It wouldn't be if Hakkai or Gojyo left him either.  Perhaps this is what the Merciful Goddess had warned him of.  His shoulders sunk as he tried to draw in breath to breathe along with the strength it took to make it look like he didn't care.  "Sun goes into hiding fast around here, doesn't it?"

          "Yeah, but we're nestled at the bottom of a deep valley.  It's not that surprising," Gojyo muttered aimlessly.  He couldn't believe Goku had left.  "Can't believe that stupid ape abandoned us…" he said under his breath, not totally understanding what was going on.  He looked back at Sanzo, and decided it was better to just head back to town.

          "He just left?" Hakkai asked.  "Why?"  Hakkai knew there were many possible meanings for what Sanzo said.  None of them were pleasant.

          "There was somewhere he wanted to be more than here.  Someone he wanted to be with more than…" Sanzo stopped himself.  "Let's go.  As it is half the patrolling will have to be done in the dark."

          Hakkai fell in beside Sanzo, and rode in silence for a second.  Then he spoke, softly, hesitantly, "You can tell me, Sanzo…I want to ease the pain I know you feel…" Hakkai lit a cigarette and passed it to Sanzo before continuing.  "Have you lost a dear companion, or…" Hakkai looked as though he wanted to be anywhere else, saying anything but what he was about to.  "Have you lost a lover?"

          Sanzo accepted the cigarette and smoked inhaling deeply.  "I've only lost the foolish notion I've ever had the chance to have either."  Only to Hakkai could he say something as full of vulnerable truth as that.  The words poured out.  "Live for no one but yourself, that's what I learned at the temple.  Buddha's wisdom.  But why do I feel like that wisdom… that teaching… is more of a curse and a personal one at that… then a common guiding sutra.  I'm a Sanzo priest, and an imperfect one at that.  But in that one teaching I am supposed to be steadfast.  I'm told the whole of Shangri-La depends on it.  So tell me," Dark purple eyes seemed to reveal the bruises on Sanzo's soul.  "How does my existence being predestined to be alone… why is that necessary to save Shangri-La.  Why has this world groomed me since childhood to live for no one only for myself and then ask me if I wouldn't mind coming out of that emptiness just long enough to live for all and not give me the right to say leave me to my loneliness which I've adapted to nicely, thanks for asking…  But, no, now I get to learn there is a deeper empty, a darker void that no one could ever numb themselves to, even me."

          Hakkai ran his hand through his hair.  "Sanzo…" he lit himself a cigarette. "You've always missed the bullet…  Even when the gun was pressed tightly to your temple and fully loaded."  He shook his head, and watched the smoke he blew out curl away into the evening.  "Living for yourself does not mean you need to deny yourself…  Shut out everything that makes you whole and happy.  Even if that means you let someone else in, and love them…  If that love makes you happy, then you are following the path that Buddha meant for you."

          Sanzo heard but refused to let the words comfort him.  "I wonder sometimes about that.  I wonder if I said fuck you MG, so long three heads.  Sanzo is not your bitch anymore find someone else to save the world.  I wonder what would happen if I did that and lived the life I truly wanted.  But then, I realize if I would wake tomorrow and the three of you had decided you were tired of this field trip or if I was told, don't worry Sanzo, if it's too hard, we'll get someone else… I'd keep going anyway, I'd save the world.  You know why.  Because I know three souls that have the right to know the beauty of it.  The beauty Buddha tried to show us.  And in that I'm trapped.  Buddha waits at the gate of heaven for the souls of the lost, even when it's down to one, Buddha will still wait.  Before you and Gojyo and Goku, I'd have asked why… but I realize now how it works.  If I were the Buddha I would wait for you even if you were the last, even if less worthy entered before you, if it meant you got to go I'd save them all.  And therein lies the trap… once you have a reason, the madness comes, and you wind up one step from true heaven for eternity.  Because to save one, you have to save them all.  You can only hope when it's all said and done they remember not to lock the gate before Buddha follows the last person in."

          "You can get really depressing sometimes, you now that?" Hakkai tossed the butt of his cigarette away.  "Do you realize that if I fucked you until you couldn't stand up, tomorrow morning we'd wake up, and the world around us wouldn't have changed one bit.  It would still need saving.  And it would still be filled with people not worth saving."  Hakkai smiled at Sanzo.  "Only our understanding would change… Well, that and you wouldn't be able to ride in the Jeep for a day or two."

          Sanzo smiled starting to speak, then stopped on the formulation of the first words.  He started to sway in opposition to Muriel's pace, that is to say, side to side.  Once, twice.  The ground seemed to breathe then it was getting closer, then he hit it.  Muriel stopped instantly as Sanzo fell one leg still caught in the stirrup.  "Fuck," he tried to make light of it, "I lost my cigarette."

          Hakkai was at his side almost instantly.  "Sanzo?"  He untangled the monk's leg, and pulled him into his arms.  "I'm sorry, I guess the mere thought of me fucking you that hard was too much…" He smiled at Sanzo, green eyes still filled with concern.

          "Yeah, I'm delicate like that." Sanzo grumbled.  "Seriously, I think this whole patrolling thing is a bust.  Take me back, I think I hear that oh so comfortable cot calling my name."

          "Are you sure it's the cot?" Hakkai asked, smiling playfully.

          Sanzo swatted at Hakkai's concerned touch.  "Oh, look, Gojyo's finally joined us."

          "Couldn't wait until bedtime, Hakkai?" Gojyo said, lighting a cigarette.  He laughed a little to cover his first reaction to seeing Hakkai holding Sanzo, and their semi-guilty expressions.  "Some things never change."

          "Look, help me, rape me… whatever the fuck you two are gonna do… but do it before I pass out and you have to carry my ass back."  Sanzo was becoming especially impatient and irritated as the toxin started to fuck with everything from the strength in his muscles to his vision and breathing.  The monk could only recall being sick twice in his life.  Once as a child under Komiyou's watchful caring eyes and that had still been scary.  And once, when he'd just started out on his own and all he could do then was lie in a deep marsh in the mud to keep warm at night.  That and pray he didn't die and, sometimes, that he would.  It had been one of the most miserable times of his life.  This was already shaping up to be much worse than that.  He just didn't fucking have time for this.

          "Rape you, huh?" Gojyo looked to be seriously considering it.  "Nah.  It's more fun when you can fight back."

          Sanzo just shut his eyes and rested his aching head in his hands.         


End file.
